Fixed With Love(Ross Lynch Love Story)
by liannec1
Summary: Ross was kidnapped when he was 12 and has been abused by his kidnapper ever since. But, one day, he escapes. Running for his life, he runs into one girl named Skylar. She's had the same, lonely, and hurtful life as him. So, they run off together, being chased by their deranged kidnappers, to find their families. But will they fall in love while they do so?
1. Prologue

A 12 year old Ross Lynch was walking down the street toward his friend, Calum's house. Ross had just reached Calum's street when a car pulled over close to him. He looked up a little in slight fear when he saw the door open. A tall man, about early 20's walked out of the drivers side and looked at him. Ross's eyes widened when the man walked toward him. He screamed and broke into a run down the sidewalk. He was grabbed and was pulled back into his attackers chest. "HELP," he screamed just as he was forced to the ground and his hands were tied behind him and a gag was tied around his mouth. He slightly winced trying to get up and run but his kidnapper had a strong grip on him. The man threw Ross over his shoulder causing his eyes to slightly widen.

He thrashed around on his shoulder but it was no use. He was put in a trunk and a blindfold slid over his face. The man smirked as he saw Ross squirm in the tight space and slammed the trunk shut. Ross felt tears slide down his face and he broke into muffled cries for help, hoping someone would hear him. _"I was just kidnapped,"_ Ross thought to himself. _"...And I might never see my family again."_


	2. Chapter 1

Ross opened his eyes and sighed looking around the attic, also known as his room. He looked at his ankle which was chained to the wall.

_"So your rotten little ass stays put." _His kidnapper's words rang through his head.

When he saw the door open he froze shutting his eyes. His kidnapper, Danny smirked walking over to him. Ross knew what was going to happen. The usual, a beating. Burning him with various lighters in various places. "Do you know what's going to happen to you today, Ross," his kidnapper asked him. Ross stuttered. "B-Beat me t-to d-d-death," Ross said looking at Danny scared. Danny shook his head. "Nope," he said unlocking the chain on his ankle and pulling Ross to his feet.

Ross was frightened. What did he mean by nope? Danny saw the puzzlement in his eyes and smirked starting to drag him out by his arm down the stairs. Ross whimpered slightly and was trying to pull away causing his grip to get tighter on his wrist. Ross was pushed in the basement and slowly looked around. He's never really been in the basement before. Only once when he first got here. But that was five years ago. Danny pointed to a chair. "Sit," he commanded and Ross didn't argue.

He quickly sat down and Danny walked behind him. Danny tied his hands behind his back and his feet to the legs of the chair. Ross was worried. He didn't know what he was planning. He was then gagged and looked at his kidnapper, who was smirking. "Get ready, Lynch," he said and started to undo his belt. Ross's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. The kidnapper pushed him back now and unbuttoned his his worn out jeans and pulled them down. Ross struggled to get away from him but failed feeling him slide a hand down his underwear.

Danny fingered him until he started to took his clothes off and ripped Ross's shirt and underwear off and raped him. Ross was left there, on the floor, naked and crying his eyes out. Danny smirked and threw him some clothes. "Go get dressed you ugly little bitch. Your even more ugly naked," he retorted walking up the stairs. Ross quickly did what he was told and wiped some tears away. He ran up the steps and up to the attic and cried.

He never knew that he could be that cruel and take his virginity away. He never knew he had that much hatred in him."ROSS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW," he heard Danny yell. "YES SIR," he yelled back wiping tears away and running down the stairs. Ross was immediately kicked in the stomach and fell backwards landing hard against the concrete floor.

He screamed in pain causing Danny to smirk. "I-I just wanna go home," Ross mumbled under his breath. "You've wanted that ever since you got here," Danny said kicking him in the side. "But, it's never gonna happen." Danny grabbed him by the hair causing Ross to shriek in pain. Danny dragged Ross back to the basement and slammed him against the wall. Ross slides down the wall and groaned.

Danny pulled Ross's shirt over his head and pulled Ross's pants off and chained him to the wall. Ross slightly bit his lip knowing what was about to happen. Danny took out a lighter and put it against his arm and lit it. Ross screamed and tried to move away. Danny pulled it away and stuck the burning flame on his leg and Ross screamed even louder feeling him kick him hard against the wall.

Danny unchained him from the wall and Ross quickly put his shirt and pants back on. "Your lucky I only did your arm and leg, Lynch," Danny scowled pushing Ross back into the attic. Ross quickly sat back on the bed before anything else could happen. Danny locked the chain back around Ross's ankle and pushed him hard against the bed, causing Ross to wince.

Danny smirked. "Go to sleep you ugly little faggot," Danny said turning the light off in his room and slammed the door shut. Ross slowly sat up in the bed and sighed. "That's it," he muttered under his breath. "I'm leaving. Tonight."


	3. Chapter 2

Skylar breathed heavily as the blood dripped down her arm from the cut she had just made in the bathroom. "SKYLAR BELL KIDMAN, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW,"her kidnapper, Jody yelled from downstairs. She quickly covered her cuts and ran downstairs. "Y-Yes sir," she asked him looking at her feet. He pulled her head up by her hair. "Look at me when you talk to me," he growled and she nodded scared. "I'm leaving for a few better not even THINK about trying to escape. Because, I will fucking hunt you down and drag you back here by your fucking eyelids for all I damn care," Jody spat and she quickly nodded.

''Yes sir," she said shakily. Jody rolled his eyes and gave Skylar one kick to the gut before grabbing a bag and leaving, slamming and locking the door shut. Skylar winced and slid down the wall. She started to cry. 5 minutes passed...then 10 and Skylar quickly wiped them away. "No, I'm done crying," she said slowly getting up and running up to her room. She packed everything she had, which wasn't that much. Just a few shirts, a few pairs of jeans and one pair of sneakers. "And, I'm done here," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm leaving, and nothing's going to stop me," she said walking to Jody's room and pulling out one of the drawers and stealing nearly 10,000$ She slightly smirked to herself and ran downstairs and waited for a few minutes to make sure Jody was gone. She picked the lock, threw the door open, and ran. Ran from the house, ran from the pain, hurtfulness, and sorrow that's been hurling inside her for over 5 years. She ran away from THIS. That was only the beginning. More was about to come her way.

And, that all started with one blonde boy. Who had a life. Just like her.

* * *

Ross opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock. 3AM. 'If I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna need to do it now,' he thought and pulled a bobby pin from under the bed. He smirked. Danny shouldn't have grew his hair out. Ross pulled his chained ankle up to him and started to work on the lock. Soon, he heard a click and slid his foot from the chain. He quietly walked over to his closet and pulled out a backpack. He did all he needed earlier. Ross slowly put his pair of worn out converse on and opened the attic door.

He quietly ran down the stairs and made it to the front door. Ross waited for a second to make sure he didn't hear anything from upstairs. No footsteps. No yelling. No screaming. He gave a small nod and threw the door open and quickly stepped out. He felt the cool summer air blow on his face and he smiled a little. He quickly shut the door and broke into a run into the woods. Dodging overgrown weeds and tree branches. After about a half hour of just running, he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

His throat ached. His legs burned. He slowly leaned up against a tree and swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes started to give out a little. He had a struggle trying not to give into sleep. But, a wave of exhaustion took over him and he closed his eyes and gave into sleep/


	4. Chapter 3

Skylar continued running. Not stopping. No. Not one chance. She quickly ran dodging trees and bushes. It was so dark in the woods, she could barely see in front of her hand. She stopped when she heard rustling. DIRECTLY in front of her. She froze and quickly took out a flashlight and ever so quickly shined it in front of her. She saw...Not Josy..No. This boy was FAR from Josy..But, a little blonde boy. Asleep.

_"He's kinda cute,"_ Skylar thought to herself when all of a sudden, he moved. She shrieked quietly and his eyes slowly opened and his eyes widen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they both screamed, Skylar falling backwards in shock, and well...Mostly shock. "Oh my god...Who the fuck are you," the boy replied slowly sliding up the tree breathing heavy and fast. "S-Skylar," she stuttered slowly standing back up. "You?" "R-Ross," he slowly replied rubbing his wrists. "D-Don't hurt me...I've had enough of that already," Skylar said putting her hands in front of her, hoping Ross wouldn't hit her.

"Hurt you? Please...I'm harmful..I swear," Ross said looking at her. "W-What do you mean hurt you," he asked her looking at her closely. "Uh...Um," Skylar studied and she let out a trustful sigh. "Can I trust you," she asked looking at him, straight in the eyes. Ross nodded. "Yeah..You can totally trust me," he replied looking at her closely as she pulled up her sleeves, showing millions of scars, bruises, burn from lighters. Various of Abusive scars. Ross gasped slightly and bit his lip. "I know..Your gonna make fun of me," Skylar said looking at him. Ross shook his head and slowly pulled up his own sleeve. Skylar looked at them closely. They were almost...Identical. Skylar looked back at him and hugged him.

Ross was slightly shocked but slowly hugged Skylar back. Skylar looked back at him. "So..," Skylar said, a little awkwardly. "Soooooo." Ross said leaning back against a tree. "If...We're both running away...from..everything...Why can't we run away from everything...Together," Skylar said, looking up. Ross slowly looked up from his feet and nodded. "Y-Yeah...I'd like that," Ross said slowly smiling. Skylar smiled back. "Come on," she said starting to run. Ross followed. Just to when you thought everything would be fine, right? Nope. If you thought that...Your far from wrong...

* * *

Danny woke up early in the morning. He smirked. "Let's see how little blonde's holding up," he muttered to himself and slowly made his way to the attic door. He slowly opened the door. "Hey there little,-" He paused, looking around the room. _"Where's that little fag at,"_ Danny thought to himself looking around. Danny tore the whole house apart. Ross was nowhere to be seen. "LYNCH. I SWEAR TO GOD GET YOUR LITTLE ASS RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW," Danny screamed, storming back to his room. He looked on the floor, seeing one little bobby pin catch his eye. He bent down and picked it up and grabbed the chain, that supposively Ross's ankle was attached to when he left to go to sleep the previous day. But, it was unlocked. Danny growled and threw the chain on the ground. "SHIT," he yelled, running down the stairs and out the door. He's gonna find, little Lynch. Even is he has to drag him back by his hair. Nothing's gonna get into his way. Not even a girl, named Skylar Kidman will.

* * *

Josy came back the next morning. Carrying bottles and various cans of alcohol. "Skylarrrrrrr," he slurred, tumbling through the door, obviously drunk. "Whheerrree arreeee youuuu," he said smirking tripping over the rug in his room. He groaned and stared at his dresser. Seeing it wide open. His eyes widened and quickly stood up. Seeing all the money. Gone. "That little bitch," he muttered, storming up to her room. "KIDMAN, YOU LITTLE BITCH TOOK MY MONEY," he said, tripping all over the steps. He loked around her room, seeing the window wide open, clothes thrown over the place. His eyes wideneed. "Damn it," he muttered running to the door. _"Kidman's gonna get it,"_ he thought to himself after the slamming the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Review and fave please. See ya**


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay...I think we can stop now," Ross panted, stopping in the middle of a clear land of the woods, breathing heavily falling to his knees. "Skylar nodded and stopped beside him. "I've never ran that fast and that much in years," Skylar commented laying on the grass, looking at the sky trying to catch her breath. "S-Same," Ross managed to catch his breath, turning to face Skylar. "So...What's up," he asked, awkwardly, getting a small giggle from Skylar. "Oh, just running to find my family with a blonde probably being chased by my kidnapper and his. What about you," Skylar retorted, causing Ross to slightly chuckle. "Pretty much the same," he said, causing Skylar to crack a smile. "We should get some sleep...Head out tonight," Skylar yawned laying on the damp grass, pulling a thin blanket from her backpack over her and Ross.

"Yeah," Ross muttered, slowly laying down next to her. "Just yell if something happens. I'm a light sleeper so I'll be able to hear you," Ross whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, causing Skylar to giggle. Ross chuckled lightly closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep. **[Okay quick A/N before going back to the story. the lines that are like **_this_ **are for a purpose. You'll find out in a few]**

* * *

_Ross woke up to the sound of light rustling. That sounded, right next to him and Skylar. He gently unraveled himself from Skylar, hoping not to wake her up. He sighed in relief as she continued to sleep peacefully. He slowly got up and made his way into the woods having a flashlight tightly in his hand. "W-Who's there," Ross replied, holding up the flashlight and turning it on._

_He got no answer._

_"I said, who's there," he said, even louder. "I'll tell you who it is," someone said from behind him. Ross's eyes widened and turned around. "Surprise kid," Danny smirked, taking a step towards him, causing Ross to take a step back. "D-D-Danny," Ross stuttered dropping the flashlight. "Thought you could run huh, Lynch," Danny said, having Ross back up against the tree. Ross didn't answer._

_"Think again you little sneaky bitch," Danny snarled putting him in a headlock. "H-HEY," Ross panted trying to punch and scream, which was hard. Ross was running out of air by the second. He didn't know how much he could keep up much longer. Ross slowly closed his eyes, and soon, all that surrounded him, was complete darkness._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ross jolted up in complete fright, sweating and breathing hard. This caused Skylar to open her eyes. "Ross...What's wrong," Skylar asked concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Bad...Dream," Ross croaked out, on the verge of tears. Ross bursted into tears burying his face in his hands. Skylar hugged him tightly, causing Ross to immediately hug back.

"Wanna tel me what happened," Skylar asked, Ross bit his lip and nodded slowly. Ross explained everything. And, I mean everything. From the day he got kidnapped, from getting raped, to now. Skylar looked at him, shocked. "Ross...I had no idea...My kidnapper was bad but not this bad...I'm so sorry," Skylar said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ross slowly wrapped his arms around her neck. Skylar stared into his hazel eyes, causing Ross to stare into her icy blue ones.

They were like this for 5 minutes...10 minutes...15 minutes

They both looked away quickly.

"Um..M-Maybe w-w-we should get g-g-going," Skylar stuttered, stuffing her blanket in her backpack and quickly getting up from the ground. "Uh..Uh yeah," Ross did the same, looking around the woods and started taking off in a random direction. Skylar followed, feeling something in her stomach. Was it...Butterflies?

Could Skylar be falling for Ross?

Ross felt the same thing in his stomach he thought it over while they ran through the woods. Hopefully farther to a town or city.

Could Ross be falling for Skylar?

An answer to those questions are a yes. Their falling for each other.


End file.
